


Princess

by NaptimeNyx



Series: LinkTober 2020 prompts [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Gen, Tetra (Wind Waker)-centric, Tetra deserves more attention, Tetra is amazing, Wind (Linked Universe)-vague mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: Not everyone likes what their supposed destiny leads to in the end.
Series: LinkTober 2020 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when someone connects a prompt to a character they haven't written for before and never played the game that they're involved in.
> 
> Day 2: Princess

_Princess_

That word meant so much yet so little to the young girl all at once.

She knew of her destiny and the path laid out before her.

However, she couldn’t help but wish to be selfish in that moment. She knew she had a duty to the land left to rest beneath the waves, or so she felt, but she had a duty to herself just as well.

Although, she couldn’t stop the grin from crossing her face at the feel of the gentle breeze bringing in the salty ocean air. The rocks of her ship lulling her into peaceful daydreams as she glances down at her crewmates.

An ache of loss suddenly fills her at not seeing a blue clad boy dashing around the deck talking a mile a minute about pirate tales they all either already knew or were a part of. His smile being one that could brighten any stormy day on the sea.

However, his destiny was to be a hero, gallivanting around the world and timelines, exploring new lands and discovering new tales.

Tales she... she wasn't going to be a part of it seems. All while hers was tied to a crown and castle she quite frankly wanted no part of.

She sighs, holding onto a rope to climb high to rest in the crow’s nest of her ship. The deep breaths she takes grounds her to her reality, allowing her to push away past strife that once plagued the land.

In truth, she loved her life and would continue to do what she wanted despite some wishing she would trade her gun in for a crown.

Even if the word _princess_ haunted her each day for all that was chained to the title, she knew that she was more than that. She was more than a frilly dress or whitened make up. More than what anyone would expect.

After all, she was **_Tetra_ **, the greatest pirate captain the Great Sea has ever known!


End file.
